EchoS
by time-will-give-us-nothing
Summary: In which Beast Boy returns to his master


_EchoS_

_Beast boy never believed something could hurt him as much as this did, but it did, and that was the thing—his mind was being twisted; the devilish's persuasive words were getting to him, no matter how hard he tried to resist. He grabbed onto his head, his nails ripping into his skull as he tried to keep control over himself. _

_Visions of his past, the past he had long forgotten, were beginning to return in dreams that went sour. Like of the tank he had been confined in when he was picked off the streets by one of the nicest, gorgeous man he had even seen in his whole life(which wasn't much, saying how he was living on the streets) and took him home and gave him a good, clean wash. The man was such a nice man, or maybe it was Gar being such a stupid idiot. In the end, he was knocked out cold late one night when he had seen the lair, and put into one of the lab's cylinder testing-tube tanks to be changed for life. _

_The visions horrified him—he never hoped to see them again. The lair, the tank, the syringe that was slipped into his skin whenever he was taken out of the tank to keep a calm, hollowfied beast. The tank was made of super-strong protective see-through glass and some type of black metal. It was connected to many other of the same like, except the one he had been in was much bigger—he was the _important_ project._

_The one that mattered most. Beast boy could see himself clearly, unlike the foggy edges that surrounded his dream. His eyes were gently shut, as if dreaming a peaceful dream. Lips that were slowly turning dark(because of the DNA switching) were pursed to keep the water(which looked green because of how it reflected the room color). His legs were parts, and arms were held out—wires taped themselves all over his mutating body. It was a sickening sight to behold. _

Beast boy tossed and turned in his bed, clenching his stomach hard. It was twisting in agony, as if Raven or Cyborg had just hit him hard in the groin—he felt like his insides were being ripped to shreds. Beast boy's body shivered like he was sickened with a fever, and it was quite possible he had one, besides the fact that he felt like he was burning instead of freezing to death. His teeth clenched hard; his feet had already kicked the blanket to the floor, leaving him bare.

"_Remember this place, don't you, my dear Garfield," the voice cooed in a soft, sickening tone. The words hung in the air, echoing, chanting...Each chant drove Beast-boy closer and closer to the edge, and he was barely hanging on. He felt like he was going to die, with how much anguish that was coursing through his veins. _

_Not many knew his name—He was beast boy, nothing else. Beast. Boy. Garfield was his human name, the unimportant one. He was no longer human, he had no use for the name now. That name just brought back painful memories that tore at him. All those fights he endured, each punch, each kick, each verbal comeback. That's what his name was, a horrible memory never meant to be revealed, and only wished to be forgotten. But so was this visionistic-past dream. ._

"_Oh yes, all the tests I did on you..." Beast boy could feel himself going delusional—insane, more like it. He felt hands crawling all over his skin, caressing the soft, flawless protective body-layer. He screamed, clenching his head tighter, but to no avail. Those hands kept making their way up and down him, the finely gloved palm and fingers lightly cupping each of his features. It was disgusting, and he wanted to throw-up. It was like he had just eaten tons of steak, just only allot worse. _

"_And you managed to be saved," the voice said again, ringing over and over in his head. "But you will come back to me, Garfield. You need me." _

Beast boy awoke for only seconds, and he tightly closed his eyes when he fell back into the black pit. In that short time, he reminded himself that everything was just a dream, and that dreams move along with your conscious. 'You control your dream' was that last thing he thought before being admitted back into the ugly world.

Try as hard as he might to fight back, he couldn't voice the words aloud. He couldn't twist his thoughts to disagree with the horrifying nightmare.

_Tears streamed down Beast boy's pale green cheeks, and the hands stopped, only so the man could wrap his arms around the boy, taking him in with a comforting hug. "Sh, my little boy," it coaxed smoothly. "Everything will be alright. You know you belong with me. I will never betray you. I will always be there for you." _

_And Beast boy...beast boy knew they were true. _

* * *

"You came," Slade said in a smooth, effortless voice. He was sitting, leaned back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other, and a cheek resting on the hand that was placed on the arm rest. The bronze and black mask hid his features, but a smirk was distinctly placed on his lips.

A sixteen year-old boy stood in front of him, wearing the infamous slade-uniform. He was dressed in an all black body-suit with bare arms, knee-length black boots, and strapped to his wrist was a device similar to the thermal blaster Robin had used when he was working for Slade. He three-to-four inches taller then what Slade remembered, but that only helped him in the bad-boy look. Surprisingly, his light green skin did not clash with the uniform.

Beast boy was kneeling at the floor, his eyes tightly closed. He did not want to be there, but at the same moment, he did. This was the man who had raised him, helped him, kept him alive. He was the one who gave beast boy his powers, he was the one who gave him friends and a new life style. He was his hero. Beast boy owed his life to this man.

"Rise."

Beast boy paused, before he opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself off the floor, staring at Slade with an empty look in his dark eyes. Beast boy had the genetic DNA pressed inside him to kill—he had surpressed it for so many years, but now, it was impossible to overcome. It was only a few days ago that he had gotten in a fight with Robin and almost killed him. Robin ended up with a broken arm—he was lucky. Beast boy didn't want that to ever happen again.

So he ended up here.

Beast boy didn't have to think twice when his master shifted his head to the other side, letting his arm rest. It was the obvious signal for him to come to him. Slowly, yet steadily, Beast boy approached. He stopped in front of his master.

Slade removed his glove, and then pressed a finger tip to Beast boy's head. Beast boy didn't move an inch when he felt the burning sensation tingling in the center of his forehead. He went rigid, but kept it to a minimum. On the inside, he felt like he was dying. Beast boy's eyes fluttered shut, as he waited. Then, Slade removed his hand, and the glove was back on before Beast boy could open his eyes.

"You are dismissed, Gar. I will see you tonight, in my quarters."

Beast boy didn't need to be told twice to leave. He paused for only a half a second, and then quickly turned around, striding towards the door. He caught his reflection as he did so on one of the many silver pieces in the room.

A black 'S' was imprinted in the center of his forehead, and the light-reddish-orange tinge it had would make anyone feel like it was on fire. But the pain was dull now, and his reflection was gone only a second after.

The door closed behind him, leaving an rebounding echo.

**Complete**

_Review? Anyone? ^_^ _

(Authors Notes: Well, I just had a small relapse of the past. I love Beast boy, and connecting him with slade is just awesome. I haven't watched this show in four + years xD But I remember loving it ^_^. I think Raven was my favorite back then, when I used to like watching/reading about female characters. She was very intriguing. SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND GRAMMAR! I had an HOUR to write this Maybe less—like 45 minutes. Thanks for reading!)


End file.
